hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1208 - 13 Chefs Compete
The eighth episode of Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on May 1, 2014. On that episode, Hell's Kitchen hosted a sorority anniversary party, a former winner made an appearance, one chef showed their rude side to the committee, and another gave up their station after performing poorly. Intro While going back to the dorms, Ralph felt he was a strong cook since day one and had no clue why Ramsay nominated him, especially since the latter praised him for a phenomenal service in the previous night. However, Richard told him to shut the fuck up and leave it alone, believing that Ralph needed to relax fast, while Gabriel could not believe that the men were down to six now. Team challenge The next day, both teams came downstairs where Ramsay explained that he did not see a lot of teamwork in the previous service, even adding on that the happiest times they had were bonding as a brigade and saying that it was those he bonded with the most were the people he was friends forever with. Then, Ramsay introduced the chefs to Phi Nu Sorority as the sorority girls who came out doing their signature chant, although Anton said it was those type of girls he looked for in a fraternity party during college, and while Joy loved them as they were always preppy, an annoyed Richard said he did not need that today. After the chant, Ramsay revealed that the Phi Nu Sorority has been around for 160 years, and Hell’s Kitchen was hosting their anniversary party, and called up the planning committee to discuss the menu. When the blonde committee member said that it was an important party, Jessica felt she was very sexed up when she spoke, and tried her hardest not to laugh. One of the members said they wanted the menu to be Southern themed to represent their home state of Georgia, and that excited Kashia as all her family ate in the south was soul food. After, Ramsay revealed that for the 160th Sorority Anniversary Planning Challenge, he needed three entrées for the tasting menu which consisted of chicken, seafood, and beef. The team with the most points at the end was the winner. Both teams had 40 minutes to make their dishes, and as both teams discussed ideas for their dishes, Kashia felt great as she wanted to show her leadership qualities and do what she did best. With Kashia’s leadership, the women got off to a strong start, but in the blue kitchen, the men struggled on ideas as nobody liked the other one’s idea, and Gabriel felt his teammates had no idea about Southern food before deciding to step up and rejecting Scott and Anton’s seafood ideas. With over a quarter of their time wasted on planning, the men began working on their dishes, and in the red kitchen, Kashia continued to lead as Melanie decided to back off. In the blue kitchen, Gabriel told Ralph to keep the potatoes candied and not add any cheese, but the latter did not think the former was all that despite coming from the south, and had Anton taste his mushroom gravy. While Anton agreed that it tasted gritty, they had to follow Gabriel’s direction, and the latter claimed that he knew what he was doing. Eventually, both teams had their dishes cooked and plated on time. On the first round, Jason and Kashia went up with the chicken entrées, and the latter presented her classical fried chicken with mac and cheese, collard greens, ham, and hot sauce. The dish was praised for the collard greens and mac and cheese, and Joy did not think Jason was going to beat Kashia as the women had it in the bag. Jason presented the men’s double breaded leg and thigh with mushroom gravy and mashed potatoes with a little cheddar cheese, and it was praised for having a crunch to it, the mushrooms being in the gravy, and Gabriel felt the men had it. In the end, the men scored that round, and they led 1-0, shocking and flustrating Kashia. On the seafood entrée round, Jessica presented her traditional shrimp and grits with an orange bourbon sauce and it was praised for delicious flavors and having a hot seasoning, although Sandra felt that the blonde committee member was trying to flirt with Ramsay, who was a married man. For Gabriel, his blackened catfish with sautéed green beans, homemade grits, and cheese and lobster was praised for the flavor of the catfish, but Jessica scored that round, making it a one-point tie. After, Kashia warned the men that the women were back on track, and for the final round, Ralph and Joy presented their team’s beef entrées. Joy’s ribeye with sautéed string beans and southern gravy was very tasty, while Ralph’s grilled ribeye with candied yams and smoked collard greens was deemed delicious and full of flavor. In the end, Joy scored that round, and the women won 2-1. While Kashia felt great that the women won, a pissed Richard accused the blonde committee member of not knowing what hands down meant. Reward The women were rewarded with a trip to Las Vegas and staying at Caesars Palace, with a $500 shopping spree at the shops in the hotel. In addition, Ramsay told the women that they were getting dinner cooked by his mentor Guy Savoy. When the women went up to pack up, Jessica was excited to get served by Savoy as he was the primo Michelin star chef. During the reward, Jessica felt like a Rockstar as she never went to Vegas, while Sandra was willing to take what Ramsay gave them. At Vegas, Kashia was surprised by the VIP welcome, and as the women shopped, Jessica said she never had the opportunity to go into a diamond shop and get serviced. When they went up to their room, they were shocked to see Season 10 winner Christina waiting for them, with Melanie almost asking if the former was a fake. As the women had champagne with Christina, Joy admitted how much she respected the former during Season 10, and Christina gave the women a pep talk, reminding them to fight through even their lowest points like she did herself. Rochelle took that in as she herself almost felt like quitting, and Kashia and Christina shared common ground as neither of them went to culinary school. During dinner, Savoy welcomed the women to his restaurant, and Rochelle called the experience mind blowing, while Kashia called him a sweetheart compared to Ramsay. Then, Jessica felt that Savoy and Kashia were flirting with each other. Punishment The men were punished by decorating the dining room for the 160th Anniversary service, and during the punishment, Scott felt that the men dominated the challenge, but the committee members were biased towards the women. After Jean-Philippe told the men that the committee members would be supervising them, Anton was pissed as they kept losing challenges, and now he had to listen to 18-year-old girls for direction. A pissed Ralph bluntly told the committee that they picked the wrong dishes, and he felt they were rude to them, so he rudely gave them their meal. As the men worked under the committees’ instructions, Gabriel felt that the girls had no idea how to set a table, grew frustrated when they kept changing the plans, and Jason got dismayed when one asked him to glitter the letters. Before service The next day, the men began prepping for the 160th Anniversary service, and Jason was filled with hoped that the men were better than the women despite losing the challenge. Later, the women came back from their reward, pissing the men off, and Melanie hoped they were more pissed when the women won service. Later that night, Ramsay had both teams lined up, reminded them about the special event, and told them to be on their game so it would be an anniversary to remember. After, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service For the 160th Anniversary dinner service, a Southern themed menu was used alongside the challenge winning dishes. Gabriel noticed a glassed diner looking at him, but Ramsay told him to pay attention to the kitchen and not the women. The men received their first order, and Gabriel wanted to come out of the gates with fire in a way to redeem themselves. Both Gabriel and Richard got their dishes accepted, and Anton refused to lose to the women again as the men pushed out appetizers in a steady pace. In the red kitchen, Bev announced that her crab cakes were still cold and told Ramsay that they would be ready in two minutes, much to Melanie’s annoyance as crab cakes were not hard. However, Bev argued that her station was not an easy one due to frying crab cakes and matching the temperatures, and when her two minutes were up, she asked for another minute. That led Melanie to accuse Bev of working with no arms, and the latter said she had three crab cakes ready without bringing them to the pass. Despite that, the women were sending out appetizers, and when Ramsay asked Kashia for the fried chicken, she said they would be up soon, before expressing confidence as she made fried chicken before. However, the initial batch was raw, and Kashia asked for two more minutes to both Ramsay and Joy’s dismay, with the latter believing that Kashia’s mother was going to curse her out when she went home. When Kashia kept opening the oven door, Ramsay somebody to explain to her what would happen, and Melanie explained that they would lose 10 degrees every second. Then, Ramsay noticed Jessica standing around and not helping before ordering her to do so, and Sandra felt the chicken station was going down with Jessica watching it happen. Then, Kashia sent up raw chicken,, and Ramsay angrily brought her and Jessica into the pantry room for an explanation. Kashia was accused of trying to kill somebody and was told to put the breasts in early, making her embarrassed before asking Jessica for her back on this. In the blue kitchen, Jason sent up his fried chicken, but it was raw, making him wonder why he did not see that as he went by touch. One hour into service, both kitchens were stalled by raw fried chicken, and the sorority girls grew impatient. Kashia had Jessica check the chicken as she took southern cooking personal, but the latter walked up with raw chicken even though she thought it was cooked. After, Ramsay warned Jessica and Kashia that if either of them came up with more excuses, he would kick them out, but while Kashia ranted how she was all alone on chicken, Jessica felt she was getting thrown under the bus for the latter’s fault, and specialty. Rochelle tried to calm Kashia down, but the latter was in a meltdown over something she felt she could do as Ramsay ordered her to get it together. However, Kashia recalled the words Christina told her, and got her third attempt accepted. In the blue kitchen, Gabriel asked Scott for a time on the ribeye, but the latter did not respond, much to Richard’s frustration. Then, Scott walked the ribeye’s without telling either Richard or Gabriel, forcing the two to rush their garnishes, and the latter accused Scott on not being team player, but Scott felt he was a team player. Despite that, Richard got the green beans up on time, and in the red kitchen, Bev had no idea what the vegetarian order was supposed to be, with her teammates telling her that it was just mac and cheese. Bev deemed it a brain fart, only to serve cold mac and cheese, and Rochelle told her to calm down before jumping onto garnish to help. Despite Ramsay feeling that Rochelle had completely taken over garnish from Bev, the latter argued against that, and the garnish station went back on track. Two hours into service, Jason brought up his refire, but it was raw again, and Ramsay said that it was redder than Jason’s beard. Gabriel asked Jason what the fuck he was doing, and by lending a hand, Jason got the third attempt accepted. After, both teams were able to push out entrées out with no other problems. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay said that while the Phi Nu were celebrating an anniversary, there was no sisterhood in the red kitchen, and no brotherhood in the blue kitchen. However, the men were named the winners for a slightly better night, and the women were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Joy thought that night would have been an easy one, but garnish and chicken trashed them that night. While Rochelle had no idea where to start, both Sandra and Melanie nominated Bev as their first, especially when the latter gave up control to Rochelle. Bev argued that she was trying to focus due to the chicken mishap, and thought the most common sense was to nominate Jessica and Kashia for the raw chickens. While Joy knew chicken was a mess that night, Kashia felt that Jessica did little to help her, but the latter argued that he was helping by checking the chicken. However, Kashia reminded Jessica that she sent up raw chicken, and when Sandra had no idea whose fault it was, Kashia suggested that it was Jessica’s fault. Jessica refused to accept that, and refused to believe that she was the worse overall that night, but while Melanie agreed with the former, Joy reminded everybody that they needed two nominees. Elimination Rochelle announced Bev as the women’s first nominee, and Jessica as their second. During their pleas, Bev felt she had a lot of passion towards food, and argued that the only reason she screwed up due to the raw chicken, before wishing for four hands. However, Ramsay reminded her that she did have four hands thanks to Rochelle, and then, Jessica said she was a fighter, revealed that she came from being homeless a year ago, and that Bev has not stepped up on the challenges. However, Bev argued she has been working hard on the challenges, and did not break down in tears when she lost. In the end, Bev was eliminated for her poor performance on garnish, giving up control to Rochelle, and Ramsay not feeling her passion. During her exit interview, an angry Bev said that Ramsay made a big mistake, and could not believe that he would keep crybabies in the competition instead of somebody who did not and never gave up. After Bev left, Ramsay warned the chefs to fight for their place as that night was a fucking embarrassment. While being dismissed, Kashia said that cooking was in her blood and that the rest should watch out, while Anton knew the men dodged a bullet that night, before realizing that they had to take responsibility for their actions and stop being little bitches. Then, Jessica felt very betrayed by her team, and refused to freeze up as she wanted to win. Ramsay's comment: "Bev may be a great food truck chef. Unfortunately for her, Hell's Kitchen doesn't have wheels." Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes